Across the room
by LeighF1996
Summary: This isn’t based on L Word, but i love the series and im writing a lesbian story, so was just wondering what you guys think. Thank you
1. chapter 1

'Same shit different day' Rae thought as she drove into the high school parking lot of Kennedy High. Quickly heading to a parking space near the front of the school, Rae parked and made her way over to the group of people waiting near the front steps.

Just as she reached them, her boyfriend David turned, smiling charmingly at her and kissing her cheek in greeting. With his short blond hair, bright blue eyes and winning, dimpled smile, he was every girls dream. Yet in the past two months that she's been seeing him during the summer, she hadn't once felt the spark of excitement she'd been hoping for.

However, with her being the head cheerleader and David the captain of the schools football team, it was pretty much expected of them to be together, tradition almost. He seemed to have no problem being with her and she had to admit that she did enjoy his company she just didn't find him physically attractive in that way, he felt more of a friend to her, she just hadn't found the opportunity to bring that up with him yet, and now with the Sophomore year starting she had no idea how she would.

Plus, she didn't want to break up the schools typical hierarchy. She knew though that he was getting frustrated with the lack of physical contact progressing, as all they'd done was kissing and a few gropes whilst sat in his car down the road from her house. And even those she hadn't really enjoyed, just felt obligated to at least give him a little something to keep him from getting annoyed and verbally mean, as he sometimes could when he'd had too much to drink.

As she greeted all her friends excitedly, you'd think they hadn't seen each other in months yet it had only been the day before last that they'd all hung out at the beach as a typical 'hoorah' before the school year started.

As they started into school to head to their assigned lockers for the year, which they'd received through the past the previous week as well as their schedules, her best friend Lana was talking excitedly about a new student expected today.

"I've heard from Denise Martin, who heard from Mindy Lennox who's mom works the reception desk here, that the new student is called Blake Harley and apparently she's really beautiful with a body to die for." Lana rolled her eyes, chuckling obnoxiously. With her long chocolate brown curls and matching brown eyes, Lana was gorgeous yet her superior attitude made it hard to get past and actually like her. However as Rae and Lana had been friends since pre-school and were in the cheerleading squad together, she felt obligated to stay friends with her, even if she didn't really like her attitude anymore.

With her thoughts preoccupied with her troubles with David, and musing over her friendship with Lana, Rae headed into home room not really noticing anyone around her, idly listening to the classroom chatter as she sat at the back corner of the room.

Yet all that changed when she walked into the room. With the most gorgeous shiny black hair that flowed down to her waist, long legs that seemed to go on forever and generous curves in all the right places, Rae's heart skipped a beat.

In the sudden quietness of the room, everyone's attention focused on the new girl, Mr Watson's suddenly loud voice boomed through the room.

"Everybody, Miss Harley is our new student so I would like all of you to make her very welcome. Miss Harley, if you would like to make your way to an available seat anywhere in the room, I will get started with today's home room."

When Blake's gorgeous aqua blue eyes connected with Rae's forest green ones, Rae's heart all but stopped.

A/N: Thank you everyone! This is a new story that I'm working on so updates may be slow due to work but I'm enjoying writing this so far!

Any reviews welcome as this is a new idea for me.

Thanks!

Gem x


	2. Chapter 2

Rae ducked her head quickly to hide her flushing red cheeks, her heart beating faster, becoming more flustered as she heard Blake's footsteps coming closer until they stopped and Rae heard the scrape of the chair next to her screech back as Blake sat down.

After a few minutes of strained, awkward silence, Rae risked a quick glance to her left, only to divert her eyes to the board at the front of the room as she found Blake's eyes on her. Her cheeks flushed an even darker red as she heard Blake's quiet chuckle at her actions.

Rae frowned and strives to ignore the girl who was causing such strange reactions within her, trying to focus on Mr Watson's voice droning in about upcoming events happening within the school year. Yet all she could focus on was the emitting heat of the female next to her and her confused thoughts as she carried on stealing glances at her. The hour of Homeroom passed by agonisingly slowly and Rae breathed a sigh of relief as the bell rang for first period, Rae hurrying out of the room as fast as she could, trying to ignore the feel of those aqua eyes burning a hole into her back.

She made it to her first period of Maths with plenty of minutes to spare, thanks to her abrupt exit from Homeroom. Again, she chose a seat in the back, at the farthest left corner of the room, which was her favourite place to sit as she found she could observe everyone's in peace without being observed herself.

After several minutes of being sat on her own, with the exception of a couple of students sat near the front, Lana, Emily (one of her other cheerleading friends) and several other students walked into the room, with the two girls making a beeline for her, taking seats next to her and chattering excitedly as Mrs Venn the maths teacher walked into the room, with Blake in tow.

She felt a confusing wave of disappointment as Mrs Venn directed Blake to take a seat near the front by the windows. Forcing her eyes away, she focused on Lana's and Emily's hushed discussion, her heart beating faster as she realised they were discussing the new girl.

"Have you seen her? She's beautiful." Lana whispered, with a jealous scowl in Blake's direction.

"Have you noticed that she's not spoke to anyone so far? Maybe she's a leper." Emily snickered.

"All the guys are gonna go nuts over her. My Blake better stay away. She looks like a total man-stealing bitch." Lana practically snarled.

"Hey! You don't even know her or spoke to her how would you know? I think she seems pretty nice and her hair is gorgeous!" Rae said, with a touch of anger, feeling a strange urge to defend the new girl to her long-time friends even though she'd never even spoke to her herself.

Lana rolled her eyes and chucked sarcastically at Rae's comment "Rae, you're way too nice for your own good. She just looks a bit of a bitch to me, as long as my Blake stays away from her I'm happy"

Rae ignored her friend and focused on Maths, as it wasn't her strongest subject and Mrs Venn has an unfortunate habit of speaking too fast for Rae to follow, as she did last year. The next two periods of English and Geography followed much in the same fashion, with Rae sitting at the back and Blake being seated at the front, across the room from her. In each period Rae found herself unable to avoid stealing glances at Blake, much to her confusion.

Every other glance though she found Blake's gaze meeting her own, causing Rae's cheeks to flush in embarrassment and her heart to beat faster. When lunch finally rolled around Rae was such a bundle of nerves she jumped and nearly screamed as David intercepted her in the corridor on her way to the cafeteria, wrapping his arms around her in a hug that, for once, she was relieved to receive as it was something familiar to her mixed up emotions.

David stepped back after a moment and looked at her, grinning softly and taking her hand leading her to the cafeteria. As she grabbed her food and sat down with David and her friends, she finally relaxed as she saw no sign of Blake in the room. She laughed and joked with her friends, cuddled up with David and forced all thoughts of the new girl out of her mind.

A/N: Not sure about this chapter but hey ho we'll see!

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Collapsing in her bed after the first day back at school, Rae finally felt herself relax and able to process the day. She didn't understand why the new girl had caused her to act the way she had been all day, even after lunch in fourth period History 101 and last period Art, all of which she'd had to force herself not to see her out of the room and stare at her.

For some strange reason, Blake Harley intrigued her and she had no idea why. A faint idea tickled at the back of her mind but before she could process it fully, her mum shouted her for dinner.

Dinner was always awkward in her house. Her father sat at the end of the table with a frown on his face just shovelling his food in not even looking at me, making the barest of grunts in my mother's direction. He'd never bothered with me much he pretty much hated me, which affected my mothers relationship with me, making it very strained. Sometimes being an unloved only child was pretty shit.

Up in her room an hour later wrapped in her towel, feeling all relaxed from the heat of the 30 minute shower, she finally felt able to reflect on the confusing day she'd had. She'd felt weird around David all day. Every time he'd touched her, she'd felt a twinge or something she couldn't name pass through her body, it had caused her to pull away slightly from her group of friends. David had been too preoccupied with the upcoming football game next month to take much notice of her off behaviour but Lana had noticed.

She'd pulled Rae aside after school and asked her if anything was going on at home. She'd mentioned that Rae had been quiet and distant all day, staring out of the window and barely interacting with anyone at all. Rae just said that she was tired and didn't feel too good but that she'd see her tomorrow and then headed home.

Thankfully she hadn't noticed Rae's weird reaction to the new girl. Maybe it was the newness and mystery of the new girl that had caused such a strange reaction within her? After all, she'd never seen someone quite like Blake Harley before. No, definitely not.

Or maybe she was coming down with a cold or something, it would explain all the hot flushes she'd been having. She had felt a-bit warm all day. Sighing, she got into bed and briefly scrolled through Facebook until her mind finally calmed enough for her to sleep.

A few hours later

Rae woke up with a strangled gasp of fear, her heart racing wildly as she searched around her room for what had caused her fear. The last flashes of her terrifying dream or rather nightmare, flirted through her mind. Touch hands around her throat, holding her mouth, preventing a sound from escaping. Rancid, sour alcohol smelling breath wafted in her face as the faceless figure took her most precious thing from her.

Rae splashed her face with ice cold water in her private bathroom, staring at her haunted reflection. Her green eyes looked terrified, her naturally pale skin looked sickly in reaction to her fear. She made her way back to bed and laid there for hours after, thinking not seeing nothing, only aiming to calm her racing heart.

Finally she drifted off to sleep, this time her dreams were a lot more pleasant. Full, soft red lips pressed against her own. The smell of vanilla perfume teasing her nose as soft, gentle hands slipped teasingly under her top, slowly inching higher toward her breast, the kisses getting harder and more passionate, breath mixed together, only causing them to become more excited. Just as the soft hand slid across the bottom of her right breast, Rae woke up, this time panting for a totally different reason. She'd never been this turned on in all her life.

Rae groaned and lay back down, trying in vain to remember her dream but all she could remember was the smell of vanilla perfume. She was tired and cranky and the fact that she couldn't remember what had caused her to be so flushed aggravated her to no end.

Shaking the confusing dream from her mind, Rae squinted at her bedtime clock and groaned as it read 8:15. She had school in 45 minutes. She quickly jumped up and headed to the bathroom in order to get ready for another day at Kennedy High. Yay.

A cold shower was definitely needed.

A/N: What do you guys think? I know it's a little dark but I hope you're enjoying this story so far, let me know!

Thanks!

\- Updates will be within the next few days!


	4. Chapter 4

In Maths once again seated in the far back corner of the room, Rae found herself observing the way the sunlight hit Blake's hair and highlighted it, making it look all shiny and soft-looking. However, Blake didn't look her way once, not in Homeroom or Maths or History class, where the teacher was so boring, Rae found herself drifting off, only to be jerked awake again when the teacher boomed a word out.

By lunch, she found herself strangely put out not to have met Blake's eyes once at all during the day. It made her feel strangely empty, not to gaze into those aqua pools. Again surrounded by David and her friends at lunch, Rae glanced around and saw Blake sat with Emmy Lees and Robert Fitch, two artsy type students that mostly kept to themselves. Rumour had it that they were hot for each other but apparently both were to shy to make a move, making them the butt of jokes in the lunchroom, herself included on the odd occasion, much to her shame.

Rae kept sneaking glances at Blake several times throughout lunch hoping to catch her gaze. Only once did that happen, once it did Rae instantly regretted it. Blake looked at her with such a level of disgust that Rae was shocked. She noticed Blake look around her table of friends, her eyes lingering on Lana David and herself, before she shook her head and went back talking to her new friends.

Rae turned away, her face a red mask of embarrassment, wondering what Blake had heard to make her look at Rae that way. She was sure there were many rumours going around, after all she was popular. However, 99% of the rumours were false.

Focusing on her friends conversations around the table, hyper- conscious of how uncomfortable David's hand felt on her leg, Rae found herself hoping fervently that she could show Blake Harley that she wasn't at all what the rumours made her out to be.

A/N: Hey!

I know this chapter is fairly short but this is just a filler chapter leading into the next chapter which will be longer.

Hope you like it! Let me knowwwww

Updates will be within the next few days

Thank youuuuu


End file.
